


Here Come the Hotstepper

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: John and Kayleigh and the supermarket team go for a night out at the Karaoke. Set just after the Finale.





	1. Chapter 1

The Saturday after John and Kayleigh's fateful encounter with the hedgehog, John finds himself hurrying to get ready after his afternoon spent playing at the gymkhana in Clitheroe. He's agreed with Kayleigh that she'll meet him there as she'll be ready way before him but that he will give her a lift home. He wouldn't usually go to nights like this, he's always made it his own policy not to fraternise with the staff unless it was a compulsory affair like the annual fancy dress party but Kayleigh begged him to go, and as usual he couldn't resist!

Kayleigh is excited to be going out for the first time with John as a couple, even though their getting together is a secret for now, agreeing to take things slow so John could catch up. She dresses carefully in a nice top and just above the knee skirt and waits for Mandy to drop her into town. 

"You'll be alright if I drop you here? " Mandy indicates and pulls into a bus stop.

"Yes that's great Mandy, thanks! We're only at the Wethers' over the road."

" Now you'll call me if John can't give you a lift home? I don't want you catching the night bus...all sorts of nutters on there! You know what you're like, you attract 'em!"

"Thanks mum! It'll be fine, John will bring me home!"

" I bet he will! " smirks Mandy as she drives off. She believes her sister when she says they're taking it slow, but can't help wondering how long that will last!

Kayleigh arrives a full hour before John and is on her third vodka and coke by the time he arrives. She's just the right side of tiddly and having a great time chatting to all her work friends. It's the leaving do for Ted 2, or Danny as was actually his name, so he was the centre of attention. Despite his appearance he was actually a shy lad who'd brought his girlfriend along to protect him from the amorous advances of most the female staff! 

By the time John arrives, the party is in full swing and a cheer goes up from the half of the pub occupied by the supermarket staff when he tries to slip in unnoticed. He's popular among the staff and they're genuinely pleased to see he's come to join them as he so rarely does. They all suspect why he's there, but are enjoying watching him and Kayleigh together on a daily basis so say nothing and just watch.

John finds Kayleigh talking to Cath Hilton and Pamela and brings her another drink and sits down with his diet coke.

"Oh good, you made it John! How was Clitheroe?" Kayleigh remembers not to kiss him but grasps his hand under the table instead and gives it a little squeeze.

"Just as I predicted, full of whinging pensioners and little kids! But it was a decent crowd so not too bad considering! "

"What were you doing in Clitheroe John?" Cath asks intrigued.

Kayleigh jumps in, " John plays in a band! " she tells them proudly.

John looks a bit embarrassed, "Yeah we do gigs around and about," he tells them modestly.

"Oh they're really good, Cath! " 

"Oh have you seen John play?" Pamela is grinning.

"No just on You Tube and John's..." John pinched her hand under the table to interrupt her from telling them about his song as he knew she was about to.

" Ow! John! What did you do that for?! " Kayleigh exclaims loudly. They exchange a look and Kayleigh realises she was about to give away their big secret!

Cath and Pamela observe the two of them with a grin to each other. How they think they're fooling anyone the Lord alone knows!

Kayleigh tries to cover her error by saying, " I was about to say that I've heard you singing in the car and you have a lovely voice! "

This is only slightly better but the best John can hope for.

"I'm just going to pop to the Little Girl's Room," Kayleigh announces and gets up and leaves John with Cath and Pamela. He's known them for a long time and chats easily with them. After a good twenty minutes John starts to try and subtly look around to see where Kayleigh's got to. She's stuck in a corner with Stink Ray and is looking decidedly uncomfortable. He nods in Kayleigh's direction and says, " I think I'd best go and rescue Kayleigh! "

Kayleigh has been stuck with Stink Ray since she emerged from the Ladies fifteen minutes ago. And has been trying to sidle away from him for about fourteen minutes and thirty seconds. He's decidedly worse for wear and hitting on her big time! She doesn't want to cause a scene and certainly doesn't want John to get into a fight over her, she's caused him enough trouble lately! So she tries to fend him off the best she can. He's impressed that she has learned Japanese and launches into tales of his time spent at the Okinawa fish market. 

"Hey you should come round to mine some time and I'll show you my Manga collection!" Stink Ray is leaning ever closer.

Kayleigh tries to back away from him and reverses straight into John. She squeaks as she feels John's arms go round her waist to steady her.

"Alright Ray? Fancy some fresh air Kayleigh?" John nods to Stink Ray in acknowledgement whilst guiding Kayleigh out to the beer garden.

" Where did you get to John? I needed rescuing fifteen minutes ago! He was just offering to show me his Manga collection the dirty pig! "

"Hey I'm here now! Does Stink Ray need sorting?" John has become ever more protective of Kayleigh with a large side order of jealousy, so was quite prepared to have a few words with Ray, very few of which would be pleasant.

" It's alright John, thanks, sweet of you to offer, but he'll back off now you're here! "

"Well if you're sure!" John takes the opportunity to give her a quick squeeze before he lets her go. "You look nice! " he says looking properly at what she's wearing for the first time.

"So do you!" Kayleigh has noticed that he's wearing a smart pair of black jeans and one of his snazzy shirts. She was pleased that he had made an effort.

" You nearly let it slip about your song there! " John was still paranoid about anyone but Kayleigh hearing it. It was as close as he came to wearing his heart on his sleeve and it did not make him feel comfortable at all. It was the only way he could tell Kayleigh that he loves her but for anyone else to find out made him want to curl up into a little ball and rock to and fro!

"I'm sorry John, I'm just so proud of you! It's so hard for me not to tell anyone!"

" I wish you wouldn't, Kayleigh, please? " John does his best imploring face, which Kayleigh finds irresistible.

They are interrupted by Big Diane off Non-Foods who has wandered into the beer garden to round people up."Hey you two lovebirds! We've all decided to go to the Karaoke bar down the road, you coming?"

" Ooh yes John, this'll be fun! " Kayleigh is clapping her hands in excitement!

John winces in anticipation. What he's not told Kayleigh is that he has perfect pitch. So when he hears anyone sing even slightly out of tune, even himself, he finds it physically painful. Only about one in ten thousand people have it and John doesn't want to have to try to explain it to Kayleigh. Even though she is often slightly off key when they sing together, he loves her voice and them singing together so he has learnt not to mind too much. But the thought of listening to other drunk people singing out of tune has him cringing. Of course Kayleigh wants to go, so he resigns himself to going with a shake of his head and that face that he pulls when Kayleigh has got her way against his better judgement.

Going back inside to collect her bag and her jacket, Kayleigh is once again accosted by Stink Ray, who doesn't see John a few steps behind her. "You going to the Karaoke Kayleigh?" Ray has been getting warmer as the evening has worn on and consequently more pungent.

Kayleigh rushes past and calls breezily back to Ray "Yes we're just off Ray see you there!" Really hoping that she doesn't.

John follows Kayleigh and gets as close to Stink Ray as he can bear, he can be quite menacing when he wants to be "She's not interested pal! And if you offer to show her your Manga again I'll break ya wrists! Caprice!?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Karaoke bar was only a few doors down from the Wethers' but even so they managed to lose a few stragglers on the way. John wishes that he and Kayleigh could have got lost too. Kayleigh has linked them and is enjoying walking along with him. John is enjoying it too but is worried about what everyone else will think.

Finding an empty area towards the back of the bar, the supermarket group push several tables together and someone goes to get some pitchers of lager and iced water. John and Kayleigh settle themselves at a table joined by Stink Ray, (who has been following Kayleigh), Cath Hilton, Pamela, Elsie and Sandra. The rest find seats at the other tables, all facing the front so they have a good view of the action.

The host comes round with the Karaoke menu slips and there is huge and noisy debate about who is going to sing what. They are going to sing one solo song and one duet to start with, then it will be a free-for-all for anyone left. 

John and Kayleigh each choose a song and grin when they show each other their choices and John ticks a song for their duet and they both smile at each other, knowing what the other is thinking. Several of their colleagues have caught the looks between them and really want to hear what they are going to sing. 

One by one the supermarket team get up and sing their songs with varying levels of success. John lets himself enjoy the atmosphere and tries very hard to filter out the off key but enthusiastic singing. 

Stink Ray is up next to much jeering from the "Crew" as they have called themselves. He swaggers up to the stage in the gangsta stylie and adopts the pose. As soon as his tune starts John and Kayleigh are creased up in laughter that cannot be controlled and shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. The others join in with the Nah na na na nah 's * and the "murderer" at the end of each line, while John and Kayleigh are left incapable when Ray starts riffing and rapping "lyrical danceflap". Tears are rolling down their faces and they are holding their stomachs because it is now hurting. 

Meanwhile on stage Ray is riffing and gesturing and is taking his performance very seriously. The audience,however, is enjoying watching John and Kayleigh just as much as they are Stink Ray, especially when Kayleigh crawls onto John's lap and they hold each other forgetting about their work mates and anything other than being lost in the total hilarity they are sharing.

" I can't fucking cope! " John wheezes.

"Oh please make it stop John! I'm going to wee! " Kayleigh is very high pitched.

"Don't you wee on me lady!"

"Diana!" Kayleigh squeaks with a very small mouth , which sets them both off again.

By the end Stink Ray has lost his audience to the spectacle that is John and Kayleigh. The host calls a break and there is general moving about to the bar, the toilets or outside for a smoke. John and Kayleigh eventually pull themselves together, both a bit surprised to discover the position they're in. Kayleigh gets off John and excuses herself to the toilet whilst John makes a break for the front door to cool down.

Cath Hilton follows Kayleigh into the Ladies, where she finds Kayleigh dabbing her eyes with a tissue trying to do something about the water proof mascara than clearly wasn't.

"What the hell was that all about Kayleigh!" Cath is incredulous at the display they've all just witnessed.

" Oh don't Cath, you'll set me off again! We gave Stink Ray a lift into work one day and that song was on the radio! I don't know how we held ourselves together, Cath! When he did it again we couldn't help ourselves! " 

Kayleigh goes into a cubicle and Cath checks her phone to make sure her video of them hysterically hugging each other has recorded properly.

Meanwhile John has taken himself off up the road for a little walk. He is hot and flustered and in pain. This is one of the best nights out he can ever remember and thinks to hell with what people think, it's about time he let his hair down!

* Here Come the Hotstepper Ine Kamoze


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh's Karaoke

When John goes back in, Kayleigh is up on stage and waiting for him to return. The audience has settled down and as the first recognizable bars of Kayleigh's song start there is a collective sigh and everyone starts swaying to the music.

"I guess mine is not the first heart broken, mine are might be first eyes to cry....Kayleigh sings with feeling and directly to John. 

By the time she gets to Hopelessly devoted to you**..." Everyone is joining in and swaying with their arms waving in the air from side to side and thinking how perfect her song choice is as they all know that she is totally devoted to John!

Kayleigh receives a rapturous reception and is joined on the stage by John, who stops her when she tries to give him the stage to himself. "Do the backing vocals," he whispers to her off mike.

Of course John is semi-pro and has stage presence in bucket loads, which none of his colleagues except Kayleigh expects.

"Right, this one is for this lovely lady up here with me. I'm sure you'll all know it, so join in! "

There is a huge cheer when the first bars of the song are played and John starts to sing:

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me (Kayleigh does the do do do do's)  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all of my dreams  
(The whole bar is up dancing and singing)  
Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace, of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, (ooh - they all sing and John takes Kayleigh's hand and twirls her) and I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
No not if I tried

I thought love was more or less a giving thing  
Seems the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in tryin'  
All you get is pain  
When I needed sunshine I got rain

(The bar is now singing louder and some are dancing on tables)

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace, of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love (ooh) and I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
Not if I tried

(John is holding Kayleigh's hand and they are dancing around the stage)

Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all of my dreams  
What's the use of trying   
All you get is pain   
When I wanted sunshine I got rain

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace, of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love and I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried  
No not if I tried  
Not if I tried, no  
'Cause I'm a believer  
Yes I'm a believer ***

During his performance John has totally owned the stage and looks as if he belongs nowhere else except up there with Kayleigh. There is loud stamping and shouting for them to do an encore, the host has never seen anything like it and makes a mental note to try and catch up with John at the end to see if he would do a regular slot.

John says something quietly to the host and brings Kayleigh up to the front of the stage with him. "Ready?" He says , "We'll finish it this time!"

"Ok, so this is our duet, mine and Kayleigh's. We didn't get to finish it last time, this time hopefully we will! "

The very recognizable first few chords of the song start and the crowd cheers loud and long!

John and Kayleigh sing: 

Red light  
Spells danger  
Can't hold out  
Much longer

'Cos red light  
Means warning  
Can't hold out  
I'm burning

No, no, no  
(Red light) (Kayleigh and the crowd take up the backing vocals)  
You took my heart and turned me on (John sings to Kayleigh)  
(Spells danger)  
And now the danger sign is on  
(Can't hold out)  
Never thought the day would come  
(Much longer)  
When I would feel alone without you

('Cos red light)  
An' now I'm like a child again  
(Means warning)  
Calling out his mama's name  
(Can't hold out)  
You got me on a ball and chain (Yes she certainly has John the crowd think as one!)  
(I'm burning)  
Doing things that I don't wanna (on yes what might that be they wonder?!)  
(Baby baby)

I can't stop running to ya  
Feel love coming through ya  
Girl with you beside me  
Hold on heaven guide me (Kayleigh holds out her hand for John to take and they hold hands like they did in the car)

(Red light)  
'Til the red light  
(Spells danger)  
Oh-a-oh danger warning  
(Can't hold out)  
Can't hold out  
Much longer  
(Much longer)  
No no babe

('Cos red light)  
'Til the red light  
(Means warning)  
Oh-a-oh that's a danger warning  
(Can't hold out)  
Can't hold out  
I'm burning  
(I'm burning)

(Red light)  
Red light  
(Spells Danger)  
I love you, baby  
(Can't hold out)  
Can't hold out  
(Much longer)  
Oh, baby baby

('Cos red light)  
(Means warning)  
Means a warning, yeah  
(Can't hold out)  
And I can't hold out  
(I'm burning)  
No no no no no

(Red light)  
I had my fun, I played around  
(Spells danger)  
Without a love to tie me down  
(Can't hold out)  
I always used to kiss and run  
(Much longer)  
I never wanted love to catch me

('Cos red light)  
I thought I had a heart of stone  
(Means warning)  
But now I'm in the danger zone  
(Can't hold out)  
I can feel the heat is on  
(I'm burning)  
Soon the flames are gonna catch me  
(Baby baby)

I can't stop running to ya  
Feel love coming to ya  
Girl with you beside me  
Hold on heaven guide me ****

And so on... John is totally consumed with the performance and with Kayleigh. Who'd have thought his greatest night as a performer would not have been with Compendium but at a Karaoke night? Who'd have thought that three short months ago that his life would have been totally turned on it's head? But here he is having the best time of his life!

The applause from the crowd in the bar is tumultuous and John turns to Kayleigh and kisses her in full view of everyone. The crowd cheer even louder and John and Kayleigh eventually make it off stage. They go outside to take a breather and get a bit of privacy. John is giddy from the adrenaline of being on stage and Kayleigh is giddy from John's kiss. 

"This is turning out to be the Best Night Of My Life. Ever." John says, " Oh I love this! I love you! " He kisses Kayleigh again but this time deepens the kiss until they are full scale snogging in the street. Neither of them can bring themselves to care that they are now kissing each others faces off in front of the assembled throng of their colleagues, who are whooping, cheering and clapping.

Eventually they break off, both red-faced and panting. "So much for keeping us a secret John!" Kayleigh is beyond thrilled!

" Aye well, I can't help meself! " John looks cock-a-hoop and completely unabashed.

"We're going to have to go back in there John! "

"Not yet, let's just 'av a minute! John says as he pulls her in and holds her to him. She can feel his heart pounding through his snazzy shirt as she hugs him to her, much to the delight of the assembled throng. Getting bored of watching them just cuddle, the others go back into the bar, ready for more drink and more songs.

"We'd best make tracks!" John says eventually as he puts his arm round her shoulder and they walk back into the bar to loud applause.

The night is drawing to a close as Elsie is the last turn on stage. She has Ted 2 (Danny) on stage and is drunkenly singing a mangled version of "Oh Danny Boy"***** to the the poor lad. Everyone is up holding on to someone, singing at the tops of their voices and swaying to the music. Kayleigh takes John's hand, slow dancing together they are at the centre of huge goodwill. 

Everyone, except Stink Ray is hugely happy that John and Kayleigh have finally got it together. He is not so impressed! He's fancied Kayleigh since before he had invegeled a lift with them and had felt he had got a genuine shot with her. He would say hello to her every time he went past, and she would invariably say hello back. He's only suspected that there might be something going on when he'd come back for his hat and seen the expressions on their faces as they were leaning into each other with John in the trolley. Now there was no doubt, it was right in front of him! And what was so bloody funny when he was doing The Hotstepper? 

 

** Olivia Newton - John from the original Grease Soundtrack   
© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC/Warner Chappell Music inc.  
...John Farrar  
*** The Monkees  
Songwriters: NEIL DIAMOND  
© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC,Universal Music Publishing Group  
**** Billy Ocean  
© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC  
Les Charles/Ben Findon  
***** Frederick Weatherley/ Londonderry Air


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night out they go back to John's. Kayleigh is enjoying the new confident side to John.

Wrapping the evening up, the host of the Karaoke bar steers a staggering Elsie and an embarrassed Ted 2 off stage. He makes his way over to John, who's talking quietly to Kayleigh.

"Hey, you're a natural up there, I've never seen anything like it!"

" Thanks," John replies modestly while Kayleigh is slapping his arm excitedly.

"Listen I was wondering if you'd be up for your own spot some time? You'd go down a storm! You could bring this lot with you!"

He nods towards the supermarket staff who are saying goodbye and hugging each other. He gives John his card.

" Just think about it eh? Give me a call if you're interested!"

"Ooh yes John! You'd be fantastic! Everyone loved you up there!"

" I don't know, " John says putting his arm around her, "I'll have to think about it." He slips the card in his pocket. Right now he has other things on his mind.

"You ready to go?" John says more in hope than anything, knowing that it will take at least another ten minutes to escape.

"I just need to pay a call and say goodbye."

John sighs, "I'll wait for you outside."

As the others leave they either hug John or high five him as they go past. 

Eventually Kayleigh emerges , "You set?", she asks as if she's been ready all along.

"I've been ready for the last half an hour!" John says kidding with her.

"Best get a wriggle on then! Where are you parked?" She asks as she links him. 

" I had to park at the multi-storey. " John says as they head off in that direction. When they get to the car John stops and leans against it, putting his arms round Kayleigh so she standing facing him.

"I had a great night, thanks for persuading me to go!" 

He leans down and kisses her, very much interested in continuing where they left off in the street earlier. Kayleigh wants to continue things as well and returns his kisses enthusiastically. Breaking off after a few minutes, they're leaning against each other just enjoying the moment.

"I'd really like it if you came back to mine. Is it too soon?" John doesn't know how Kayleigh will respond to this but decided to take the chance anyway.

" Are you asking what I think you're asking? " Kayleigh wants to be sure she knows what John is suggesting.

"I just want to spend some more time doing this with you somewhere a bit more comfortable and a lot less public! We'll only go as far as you want to Kayleigh. I don't want to push you." 

Kayleigh pretends to consider for a moment, "Well I'd better text our Mandy, let her know I'm going to be late!"

"Tell her you'll see her tomorrow." John says gently.

Kayleigh texts Mandy while John is driving back to his. 

"What have you told her?" 

" I've just said I'll be staying over at a friend's. I'll fill her in tomorrow. Right now I'm more interested in getting to your's, I'm dying for a brew! "

John drives the short journey to his home hardly believing how this evening has turned out. He's still reeling from the events of the week and said he wanted to take things slow. But now Kayleigh has snogged his face off twice in the space of a couple of hours, taking things slow is the last thing on his mind! He's very much hoping he hasn't misread the situation but now the genie has been let out of the bottle, he's decided to give the genie full reign. He's still high off the adrenaline of performing and muses that this is the best he has ever felt.

Kayleigh is having plenty of thoughts of her own on her side of the car. She is thinking about how surprised she has been to see this confident side of John. She has seen many sides of him in the last few months but this one not so much. She wishes she could have seen him performing with his band Experion...or whatever it's called. He's totally different on stage and she really loves seeing him like this. It's like this is the side of himself that he keeps hidden, that's just been waiting to see the light of day. She realizes that she's falling for him all over again. She's also under no illusions what's going to happen if she lets it get that far and suddenly she's a bit nervous. Well not nervous exactly, excited but a bit apprehensive. 

"Ready for that brew?" John breaks her reverie as he pulls up outside his house. 

"Oh yes please John, can I have some water too, I'm parched!"

"Yeah of course, you can have whatever you want!" He offers as he lets them into his house.

John's house is nice from what she can see of it, like many terraces of similar design. He ushers her to the kitchen at the back and sticks the kettle on.

"This is nice John!" Kayleigh says as she settled at the kitchen table. "I'm actually a bit nervous! "

John stops what he's doing, "Why's that Kayleigh? You don't think we're rushing things do ya? I can drive ya home if ya want? Or if ya still want to stay, there's the spare room. I don't want ya to think you have to do anything." 

"No it's ok John, it's just that a couple of days ago you wanted to take things slow, and here we are. I'm wondering what's different now?"

John finished making their tea, puts a glass of water in front of her on the table, and sits down next to her.

"When I was outside taking a breather, I realised that this was the best night of my life and that I should just let go and let my hair down for once not worry about what anyone thinks. And I hadn't even kissed ya yet!" He looks very pleased with himself. "Being up on stage with you was like all my Christmases had come at once! I wondered what I was waiting for!"

Kayleigh puts her hand on his knee and leans across to kiss him. This was exactly what she needed to hear for her to understand the huge transformation. How he had suddenly changed into this confident and sexy man. She really did enjoy kissing him, especially as there was no pressure of who was watching them or where they were. They could take their time and simply enjoy the sensations they created in each other. 

"Phew! You're good at that!" She comments as they take a break. "I definitely need a cuppa now!"

John takes a sip of his brew and takes her hand. "Since we kissed outside of your's that last day, I've thought of little else. Well that's not quite true! But I wish I had kissed you properly then. Don't even get me started about Elsie! I was trying to get you on your own that night...but did you stick with your Harry Potter?"

"I never realised John! Not until we got interrupted. I saw that look in your eye as you leaned in, it have me hope John! What was I even thinking answering the phone?"

"I don't know but I wish you hadn't."

They share a laugh remembering how they had pulled away from each other as if nothing had happened.

"Do you want to take these to the front room? It's more comfortable than these chairs."

Kayleigh nods and stands to pick up her glass and mug. John picks up his mug and goes to turn the lights on. He switched the big light on before putting his mug down on a coaster on the coffee table. Switching on a couple of lamps and turning off the big light he takes Kayleigh's mug and glass from her and sets them down next to his. Kayleigh settled herself on the sofa and pats the seat beside her for John to sit beside her. 

Before either of them know it they're snogging again but this time settled in much more comfortably. Things get heated fairly quickly but neither of them hold back. It's what they've both wanted for a while now and there's no reason to stop. John takes Kayleigh's face in his hands and sweeps his thumbs across her cheeks. She's so beautiful and here she is right here in front of him. He feels like he can achieve anything when she looks at him like that.

Kayleigh loves the way John is taking charge. It's not that she wants to be dominated, she's not a filthy pig into those sorts of games, no it's that John knows what he wants and is going for it. She's finding it incredibly sexy that he wants her this much. They both know they are reaching the point of no return if they don't stop soon. 

"Are ya still ok with this Kayleigh? Because I've got to tell ya I'm not going to want to stop if we carry on much longer!" 

" I don't want to stop John. I find it really sweet that you keep asking me, but really this is what I want too." 

Kayleigh is genuinely touched at John's thoughtfulness. She has never been with a fella who has been really interested in what she wants. Her experience has been that men will say whatever they think she wants to hear to get what they wanted. 

"I'm glad Kayleigh, I want you to know that I respect ya. I want you to know how special I think you are. I want you to know I do love ya!"

"I know that John, your song told me that and that you'd been up all night to do it! You must be really tired, do you not want to go and lay down? " She's got a cheeky grin on her face and is attempting a theatrical wink.

"You know, now you mention it, all this has been a bit much for me, perhaps you could come and tuck me in?" 

" You're cheeky! Hey you got a spare toothbrush I could use? You can't take dental hygiene too seriously!"

Kayleigh is playing with him, but he considers her request. "Yes, I bought a two for one the other day!"

" I could do with something to sleep in too!"

"I don't think you'll be doing much of that!" John winks broadly and they laugh together as they gather up their mugs to put in the sink.

Going upstairs first Kayleigh finds there are three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom she surmises. John has come up the stairs behind her turning off the downstairs lights as he goes. 

"The bathroom's on the right, the toothbrush is in the cupboard and there's a clean towel on the rail. I'll just go and find you a tee shirt."

"Thanks John, there was me expecting that you'd make me walk around naked!"

He laughs, "Not this time Kayleigh, I'm not a complete Troglodyte!"

" A what John? What have dinosaurs got to do with it? " she asks baffled as she goes into the bathroom.

John goes into his bedroom, has a quick tidy round and finds a tee shirt for Kayleigh. He knocks on the bathroom door and hands her the tee shirt. She's stood there having washed off her makeup, looking lovely.

"Thanks John, see you in a minute! Hey I don't suppose you've got any moisturiser?"

"I'm a bloke Kayleigh! Do I look as if I wear bloody moisturiser?! Here let me clean my teeth while I'm at it ! I expect I'll be asleep before you've finished!"

" Hey I don't take that long! You're so going to get it for that! " she slaps him playfully on the arm.

"Oh I do hope so, Kayleigh!" He says as he leaves her to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time

Going into John's bedroom, Kayleigh finds him sitting up in bed wearing a faded blue tee shirt, the same as the one she's got on.

"Snap!" She says pointing to his tee shirt.

"Oh aye, three for two the other year, sale in non-foods."

" I thought you might 've dropped off before I could say goodnight! " she says as she gets into what will henceforth be her side. 

"That would just be bad manners! Never let it be said I don't know how to look after a guest!"

" Oh is that what I am? " Kayleigh pretends to be a bit hurt.

"Hey don't start that again! You know what ya mean to me! Here, come over here! " he says as he shifts so she can tuck in under his arm.

Kayleigh snuggles into John, they are calm that they are here at last but excited at their proximity. She looks up and he's smiling at her fondly. 

"We can just go to sleep Kayleigh," he says gently, "it's honestly enough that you're here. "

"Let's just lay down a bit more can we?" 

They shuffle down a bit so John's head is on the pillow and Kayleigh's head is on his shoulder. They lay like this for a while, just enjoying each other's nearness. John starts to play with a strand of Kayleigh's hair while she is stroking his chest. He turns towards her a bit so he can kiss her again. He's a tender and thoughtful lover. He's said that women need love and men need friction, but truth be told he needed love too. He needed to show her how much he loves her and to feel that coming back to him from her.

By degrees Kayleigh loses the last of her nerves and returns what John is giving her. She feels like she's never done this before. She hasn't actually made love to someone who would love her as much as John does, so it is like the first time for her. John is guiding her, loving her, showing her. He wants her to have the best time so puts his own needs aside so that she's ready for him. It seems like hours that they lay there kissing and touching each other. Preparing each other for the next step, the step that will change them forever. 

John has a sudden thought. "Do we need anything Kayleigh? I'm sorry I didn't expect for us to be doing this so soon...and I'm Catholic..." As if this explains everything.

"I'm on the pill John. I take it for lady things! Thank you for asking! You're pretty fantastic you know that?"

"If I were that fantastic I would've thought about this sooner! I just never expected all this to happen so fast! I could've been making a desperate trip to the Co-op late shop right about now!"

"Well you're not, so let's stop talking shall we? And don't you think it's about time you let me see what's under that tee shirt? Or do you want the light off?"

With comic speed, John takes off his tee shirt and with a wide smile says, 

"Right, your turn!"

"Oh, that's a challenge is it?" Kayleigh's laughing as she takes her own tee shirt off at the expression on John's face. It's an expression of determination and quite frankly lust. 

"I have no words, Kayleigh, I want ya so much! "

They settle back down and John turns so that he's above her. Her hair is spread out around her so she's looking like some sort of goddess. His body takes over and he has ceased to think very much at all. For once he's letting himself be in the moment with Kayleigh without letting anything else intrude.

Kayleigh is savouring every kiss and caress from John, this is already way more than she had ever day dreamed about. John has been loving being able to take his time, to explore and discover her. He wants her to be as turned on as he is and doesn't want to rush her. But at her signal he takes her lead and they are joined both physically and spiritually. Moving together they maintain eye contact as they make love to each other, speaking without words. 

It's like the connection they felt from day one has magnified a thousand percent. They have both found the missing piece of themselves in the other and are marvelling in that knowledge. It's no wonder so many songs have been written trying to describe the feeling and yet none of them come anywhere close.

Both a bit dazed, they lay together in wonder at what they've done. How they have overcome so much to get where they are now.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to let you out of my sight again!" John says, the emotions getting to him.

"I don't want to be out of your sight John." Kayleigh is feeling just as overwhelmed as John.

After laying there holding each other for a while John offers to turn the light off. Kayleigh nods and they settle themselves in to relish going to sleep with each other for the first time. John is like a mini furnace so eventually Kayleigh turns away in her sleep to find a cool part of the bed. Instinctively John follows her. Very much like when they're awake, John is drawn to follow wherever she goes.


End file.
